warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Nebeljäger
Wozu dienen wohl diese Diskussionsseiten? :3 Nebeljäger (Diskussion) 11:54, 12. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Hey ^^ Hallöchen :D Meine Ferien sind leider schon vorbei -_- Ich bin jetzt in der Neunten. Wie geht's dir denn so? ^^ Liebe Grüße, [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''S'm''''i'l'e''y ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''Life ''is ''too ''short ''to ''throw ''it ''''away'!'!'!'!'!'!'']] Ja, wirklich furchtbar die Luft O.O Wir hatten heute so um die 33° (geschätzt) und ich bin in der Schule fast gestorben - vor allem weil wir bis 16 Uhr hatten ... Oh, sei froh O_Ô Wir hatten gestern unseren ersten Schultag - bäm, schon ein Blatt in Mathe aufbekommen! Unsere Lehrerin hat 'nen Knall ... Schön, dass es dir gut geht :D Mir auch soweit - bis auf Schule halt. Schon deprimierend, dass in - soweit ich weiß - allen anderen Bundesländern noch Ferien sind -_- Alles Liebe, deine [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''S'm'i''''l'e'y'' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''Life ''is ''too ''short ''to ''throw ''it ''''away'!'!'!'!'!'!'']] Oh ja, in den Herbstferien fahren wir auch noch in Urlaub :D Noch 3-4 Wochen und du langweilst dich schon jetzt -_- Ziemlich doof O.O Hast du denn noch irgendetwas Besonderes vor? Lg [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''S'm'i''''l'e'y'' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''Life ''is ''too ''short ''to ''throw ''it ''''away'!'!'!'!'!'!'']] Ja, ich freue mich auch schon sehr darauf. Vor allem weil es etwas weiter weg geht (in dem Land war ich auch noch nie *-*). Ohh, cool :D Wohin gehts denn, wenn ich fragen darf? Ja, vom Internet abschalten kann wirklich erholsam sein :) Mit der Zeit entwickelt sich das zu einer regelrechten Sucht, finde ich, weil man nie irgendetwas verpassen will ... Ich beneide dich gerade übelst um die Zeit, zu der du mir geschrieben hast -_- Alles Liebe, [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''S'm'i''''l'e'y'' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''Life ''is ''too ''short ''to ''throw ''it ''''away'!'!'!'!'!'!'']] Hey du ^^ Sorry dass ich dir erst jetzt zurückschreibe. Total verpeilt x__x Ist ja nicht schlimm :) Mit mehr würde ich wahrscheinlich eh nichts anfangen können ^^ Also, wenn du einen Stammbaum überall einfach einfügen willst, kannst du ihn in einer Vorlage speichern (also auf einer Vorlagenseite meine ich). Dieser Stammbaum den Daisy für mich gemacht hat ist ein Beispiel. Dazu schreibst du einfach Vorlage: vor den Seitentitel (also z.B. Vorlage:Katze Baum). Wenn du den Stammbaum dann irgendwo einfügen willst, schreibst du einfach in den Quelltext oder fügst ihn in der anderen Ansicht (vergessen wie sie heißt, bei mir funktioniert die nicht -_-) ein. Dann musst du nicht ständig den Code kopieren und Änderungen werden gleich bei allen Seiten übernommen ohne dass du sie speichern musst. Das mit den Farben kann ich leider echt schlecht erklären :( Am besten schaust du einfach mal in den Code eines Stammbaums. Wenn du das nicht verstehst oder so kannst du auch einfach jemanden fragen das für dich zu machen, z.B. Gänseblumnase oder auch mich :) Ich hoffe ich konnte dir irgendwie helfen :D Lg [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''S'm'i''''l'e'y'' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''Life ''is ''too ''short ''to ''throw ''it ''''away'!'!'!'!'!'!'']] Re: Hilfe beim Stammbaum Hallo Nebeljäger (: Herzlich Willkommen im Wiki! Noch viel Spaß hier! :3 Also im Code des Stammbaums sind bei den weißen Kästchen tatsächlich noch Fehlerchen drinne. Das Problem hatte ich tatsächlich auch, als ich mit Stammbäumen angefangen habe xDD Also: Da dürfen keine Leerzeichen sein, wie z.B. beim Kästchen von Frostlöwe. Da steht "| FR |", stattdessen müsste da z.B. "|FR|" stehen. Jedenfalls müssen da immer die Leerzeichen weg (: Ich hoffe, ich konnte dir helfen! LG 17:47, 15. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Kein Problem :3 Ja, auf sowas zu kommen! Dafür habe ich auch ewig gebraucht >.< Naja, jetzt weiß ich es ja und kann mein Wissen teilen (: Und das mit den vielen Danks ist auch in Ordnung :D Aber eigentlich antworte ich nicht immer so schnell, war nur gerade ohnehin bei Wikia unterwegs xD Man kann so oft viel Interessantes nachlesen *~* LG 18:09, 15. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Hallo Hilfe! Ich bin Blaufrost!!! Dein Profil sah aus, als hättest du viel Ahnung von Computern und co, desswegen habe ich beschlossen, dich zu fragen, wie man eine powerpoint in das wiki stellt, da kein anderer es bis jetzt wusste. Weißt du es? Lg deine [[User:Blaufrost|''Bl'au'fr'ost'']] Listen to your Heart 14:59, 25. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Hallo hier ist wieder Blaufrost! Ich wollte dir bloß sagen, dass du deine Antwort auf meine Frage in meine Profilseite geschrieben hast /: Lg [[User:Blaufrost|''Bl'au'fr'ost'']] Listen to your Heart 15:50, 26. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Dankööö!! Oh mein Gott, DANKESCHÖN!!! Es freut mich sooooo, dass du an mich gedacht hast!!! Ich wünsche dir auch nachträglich frohe Weihnachten und ein tolles 2016!!! <3 Alles Liebe, deine [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''S'm'i''''l'e'y'' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''Life ''is ''too ''short ''to ''throw ''it ''''away'!'!'!'!'!''!]] Hi ^^ Ich wollte fragen ob wir befreundet sein wollen ;) Liebe Grüße -- 19:21, 9. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Super cool ^^ -- 13:48, 10. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Gut , bis auf Schule XD Und dir ? -- 15:22, 11. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Hallo, das mit den Löwenkrallen ist echt cool:3 wollen wir Freunde sein? Kategorien Hallo, Fireheart002 hat ja in diesem Forum-Post nochmal darauf hingewiesen, dass man seine Seiten auf vorgegebene weise Kategorisieren soll. Ich wollte ihr gerne dabei helfen, die Seiten alle so zu kategorisieren wie er sich das vorstellt. Deswegen wollte ich fragen, ob ich die Erlaubnis bekommen könnte die Kategorien deiner Seiten zu bearbeiten. Ich werde nichts am Inhalt verändern, nur die Kategorien nach den Vorschriften anpassen. Wäre ganz lieb wenn du mir eine kurze Antwort schreiben könntest. Kitten6677 (Diskussion) 15:04, 4. Apr. 2017 (UTC) Löwenkrallen etc. Hallo Nebeljäger :) Ich bin kein Admin des Wikis und bin auch nicht für die Kategorien zuständig, aber mir sind deine Bearbeitungen gestern Abend aufgefallen, und da dachte ich, ich schreibe dich darauf mal an ^^ Ich hab da nämlich ne Frage: Nehmen wir als Beispiel mal den Rang Löwenkrallen; dass du ne Seite dazu erstellt hast, find ich super, Erklärungen zu eigenen Rängen gehören meiner Meinung nach nämlich tatsächlich auf eigene Artikel und nicht auf Kategorieseiten ^^ aber warum möchtest du dann die Kategorie selbst löschen? Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich wundere mich nur, weil du mit der Kategorie natürlich weiterhin Charaktere auflisten könntest, die diesen Rang innehaben/-hatten. Dann würde vielleicht die Auflistung auf der Seite wegfallen (die müsstest du aber natürlich nicht weg machen, ist schließlich deine Seite :)), aber du könntest in der Beschreibung der Kategorie zum Beispiel schreiben: "Hier sind alle Charaktere, die als Löwenkrallen auftreten, aufgelistet." oder so, also dass du die Seite mit der Rangbeschreibung darin verlinkst. Wie gesagt, ich bin für sowas eigentlich nicht zuständig und möchte mich auch gar nicht in deine Ordnung einmischen... Aber ich habe mich gefragt, was für eine Kategorie du den Charakteren, die Löwenkrallen sind, gibst, wenn du die Löwenkrallen-Kategorie löschen willst :/ Vielleicht versteh ich einfach den größeren Sinn dahinter nicht, aber ich habe mich das einfach gewundert ^^ Liebste Grüße 12:28, 4. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Ja, wenn ich Abends im Chat vom WaCa Wiki sitze, stalke ich immer die Bearbeitungsverläufe von dort und hier, mir entgeht fast nichts xD Sowas in der Art hatte ich tatsächlich vermutet ^^ ich wollte nur sicher gehen, dass du das auch gut durchdacht hast :) Wenn du deine Meinung je ändern solltest, ist die Anmeldung ja schnell durch ;) Kategorien von Seiten zu entfernen ist echt lästig, vielleicht ändert das Wikia ja irgendwann, dass es so ähnlich geht wie das Hinzufügen von Kategorien, dann muss man nicht immer den Bearbeitungsmodus öffnen :D aber Musik hilft immer :) Liebste Grüße 12:46, 4. Apr. 2018 (UTC)